


Demons Are A Girls Best Friend.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blood Play, Casual Sex, Chaotic Friends, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Don't get caught, Edging, Exhibitionism, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Knife Play, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Puesdo-FWB, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, asking for permission, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Amber and Elise met because of Amber's writing and became really good friends, they finally decide to meet up and spend a weekend together. Freddy pays his favorite girl a visit in her dreams and things get wild when a speical guest gets involved.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Demons Are A Girls Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man Of My Dreams.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107519) by [BornToBeBeheaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded). 



> Well! Here we are, eh? A full calender year of me writing porn, can you believe? So a year ago, I posted the first chapter of The Man Of My Dreams, so it seems only right to honor that by doing a one-shot with Freddy and Amber to celebrate. This is my first offical one-shot post TMOMD. How exciting! This is so absurdly self indulgent, like honestly it is insane. So first off, thanks to @gophergal who gave me this title as an off-hand suggestion, and an even bigger thanks to @tinalbion! Who helped me with this, proof-read and gave permission to use her lovely OC Elise! From her fantastic story, Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep, still on-going but on hiatus at the moment, I deff recommend if you are a Freddy fan! Legit Elise is fucking wonderful and one of my fave OCs. Without further ado or getting that sappy, thank you so much for reading. As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to hear from you!

Friendship was always an interesting thing when it came to Amber Cottrell. 

Always seemed to have a lot of friends but she never had anyone super close to her. No one she could really call a best friend and that didn’t really bother her very much, she had different friend groups she was a part of throughout her life and she liked that set up just fine, Amber always has been and always will be a very independent person. Just the kind of woman she is, very self reliant but also socially extroverted meant that having a wide social circle that she could flit in and out of at will suited her perfectly. 

She had gotten so caught up when she finished school and started working that her social life suffered a bit for a while but she straightened that out quickly and it was the same as before. Her friendships would look mostly superficial from the outside, brunches, dinners and nights of drinking and dancing, choosing to pursue her actual hobbies typically on her own. The only one she openly shared was her love of cooking and would enjoy hosting dinner parties, on her own she would sew, read, garden on her small apartment balcony and her tiny box planters, and of course write. 

She started to write a lot. 

It was fun and freeing. 

She always had a lot of sexual energy and other than masturbation she didn’t have much of an outlet. She would be a shameless flirt and a tease and love to make out at parties but the few times she allowed someone in her bed it fell so short of what she wanted, it was awful. She could do much more with her own hands than what anyone else could do with theirs. She seemingly loved almost all things sexual but actual satisfying sex seemingly alluded her. Well until him of course. She finally got it and understood why those previous hookups didn’t do it for her, because some particular elements that made it so enjoyable were missing. All those times, messy and fumbling in the dark of her college dorm, lacking any actual chemistry were so painfully, boringly, vanilla. She needed much more for it to click and actually work for her. How could she have ever anticipated that she would need him, need anyone as much as she needed him. The idea of needing someone so much would have been totally unthinkable beforehand but now? It was so fucking great with him that she gave in and didn’t question it much. Nothing wrong with having an exception and what an exception he was. He was capable of making her feel things she never had and making her a total mess. Normally she was so in control and he made all of that go out the window. He took to making her a perfect little fuck toy for him and she loved it.

She was always a quick study and she learned so much from him, she fell into it all so damn easily and so fast it was wonderful. The near year that followed was amazing, and so needed and basically perfect for her. Living her usual life in the daytime and seeing him at night, he would reward her returning loyalty with mocking words and harsh cuts and rules and denial, and with lavishing her with attention and pleasure and more and better orgasms then she could ever know what to do with. 

So when he left so unexpectedly she was depressed and angry and a lot more. She fell into writing even harder for a while before pulling back when the memories grew too painful. Something that helped her find her groove once again was the three friendships she developed. With Mark, and Amanda and Elise. Mark and Amanda were special for so many reasons and she got very close with them, part of why was that they knew about Freddy but due to the nature of their relationship, the hookups and dom and sub dynamics, the fact that Mark had such an awful crush on her made fully opening up difficult. 

But with Elise?

It was so easy. 

Elise found the writing Amber did and started commenting and over time they started talking and became surprisingly close, she knew every sordid little detail and listened. Mark and Amanda were a distraction, Elise was much, much more than that. She helped her cope and deal until Freddy eventually came back and even after that they still stayed close.

They exchanged numbers and would talk often, video and voice calls, learning things about each other's lives and even watching movies together online. The connection they shared was hard to define, they just clicked so easily and could talk for hours about whatever. 

One late night watching a terrible movie they both realized after somehow never having discussed it previously, that they lived less than two hours apart. And so, naturally, a plan was hatched to meet up. Amber had a car and could drive, Elise had a bigger place than Amber so it was obvious what needed to happen. Amber packed a bag on Thursday and was going to leave right from work on Friday, the day dragged longer than it should have. Amber loved her job but fuck’s sake she needed to get out and unwind. It was a long week, the culmination of a big project for a client that wrapped on Thursday, it went amazing. Thankfully, she was desperate to celebrate and get rid of all the stress she had. Before she knew it, five o’clock hit and she was on her way out the door, purse slung over her shoulder and waving good-bye to her employees, thanking them for their hard work and wishing them a good weekend. 

She fired off a text to Elise while she was walking to her car to tell her she was about to get on the road. 

The drive flew by thankfully. She threw on some podcast episodes and the directions were easy to follow, she was able to mentally check out and shrug off a lot of the day’s crap, by the time she was pulling up to Elise’s place was so damn excited. Bag retrieved from her trunk and she almost rushed up the driveway. 

Talking with a friend online, texting and video chatting, it is very different from getting to meet them in person. I mean Elise felt like she knew Amber but actually opening her front door and seeing her was very different. The first thought was that even in her black patent leather heels Amber was still shorter than her, and her second thought was, how did she still look so good after working all day? They both had very different jobs, Amber didn’t go into a lot of detail but Elise knew she was an office worker, a manager of some kind who oversaw a decent number of employees, had her own office and seemed to handle a lot of responsibility. Amber’s job was a far cry from Elise’s retail centred job. She was holding her bag and her purse, it looked like a brand name but she couldn’t place it, blazer and a tight skirt and maybe a button or two too many undone on her blouse. Elise assumed she did that when she was leaving, or knowing her she might just wear it like that, Amber was the type who certainly didn’t shy away from ‘particular’ kinds of attention. Amber greeted her enthusiastically and the first thing Elise said, 

“Hi. Wow, you are making me feel underdressed.”

She stepped aside to let Amber inside who after looking Elise over properly scoffed and said as she came inside, 

“Oh fuck off, you look great. At least you look comfier than I am, I need to get outta these work clothes.”

And that kind of set the tone for the night. There were understandable nerves when meeting someone you’ve only talked to online but those worries melted away quickly when the two of them were actually inside. Amber going off, talking about things she liked about Elise’s place and rummaging through her bag and pulling out things she brought, putting a rather large bottle of tequila on the kitchen counter, still talking, not even acknowledging it until Elise stopped her, 

“Woah, woah, what the fuck is that?”

“What? We are drinking aren’t we? I’m a guest in your house, not bringing a gift is considered rude.”

She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Dinner was decided previously, a huge plate of nachos being the centerpiece and some other appetizer like food. Elise had gathered what was needed and started the prep while Amber showered and changed and when she came back downstairs in some more casual clothes Elise couldn’t help laughing as she took Amber in. Clad in a long sleeve, off the shoulder shirt, an extremely short skirt and barefoot, making her stand at her natural height of 5’2.

“Oh my God Look at you! So cute.”

When she said it she gave a near condescending pat on Amber’s head that made her brush her taller companion off and smoothing her hair down, 

“I knew you were short but honestly this?”

A gesture up and down before finishing her thought 

“-Is ridiculous.”

A disgusted sigh leaving Amber that made Elise only laugh harder as she went back to chopping what was needed for the guacamole as she listened to Amber go off,

“I’m not that short! I brought some heels that would make me taller than you, don’t make me go get them!”

“Sure, sure. You always this touchy about your height?”

“Enough about my height! Where is your blender? I need a drink.”

Elise smirked as she glanced to Amber who had her hands on her hips as she was looking around, trying to determine its location on her own, and Elise pointed to the cupboard above the fridge in her kitchen and Amber just stared at her for a second before sighing and going to get a chair from the nearby table. Once dinner was made and margaritas had started to be consumed the tone got even lighter. Both sitting at the kitchen table and have really loosened up. 

“All I am saying is that the tension between the two of them was obvious. It is no surprise to me they started dating.”

“No shit. Sounds like they are a good fit.”

Amber nearly snorted into her glass before setting it down, brushing some hair aside with her other hand, the loose neck of her shirt slipping further down her shoulder as she excitedly said,

“Oh you have no fucking idea. You should see the way he looks at her!” 

Amber made a big show of pushing her sleeves up and leaning forward on her elbows, emulating that love-sick expression that she mentioned and it made Elise nearly die laughing, 

“You are hamming it up! No way it is THAT bad!”

That made Amber break with a laugh she hid behind her hand and she leaned back in her chair, picking up her glass again,

“Okay, okay maybe a LITTLE but it is very close to that!”

“I’ll believe you this time.”

An emphasis on ‘this’ as Elise pointed to her and Amber gave a casual shrug as her response that she was okay with that as she took another drink. It was quiet for a moment and Amber did something she usually did when she had a small moment like this. Thoughtlessly her fingers finding the charm of her necklace, she put it on after her shower, it had been in her shirt but it had slipped out, she touched it, thumb stroking over the back of that silver glove and it caught Elise’s attention. 

She debated asking but after downing the rest of her drink she decided to ask. 

“So...You do still wear it.”

Amber looked up to her and couldn’t help smiling, 

“Yeah. Not all the time. To bed usually and Friday nights and the weekends.”

She looked really happy in that moment, hair a mess, cheeks rosy and with a big smile, almost carefree as she held onto the charm of that necklace. 

“So he is back...And it’s been-”

“Amazing.”

She leaned on one hand tucked under her chin, that smile even wider when she said it, breathy and almost like a moan as she recalled it. She looked practically giddy, 

“Yeah?”

Elise questioned as she leaned closer, she read every word of what Amber had written about what they had done but she hadn’t asked her much about it before when they were voice chatting unless Amber offered it up. And when she had it was mostly venting frustration when he was gone. 

“Yeah! I couldn’t be happier honestly.”

An almost ironically dreamy look painted across Amber’s face, and Elise pressed further, she couldn’t help her curiosity now that they were on the topic.

“If I can ask-”

Amber was mid-pour of another drink and gave a nod, encouraging her, Amber was nothing if not open, especially with Elise, 

“What do you like so much about him?”

A hum as Amber set the blender back down and brought her now full drink up, brows furrowing as she really considered it while taking a heart pull from the frosty glass, before setting her glass down and saying matter of factly,

“He’s mean to me.”

A shocked laugh left Elise, rather in disbelief as she decided she too needed another drink,

“He’s mean to you? That is what you like best?”

A nod and another big smile and there she went, going off once again, fingers on her necklace, 

“Yes! I dunno, this might sound dumb but I have been pretty well liked, treated well by other people, no one has treated me like he has and there is just something about it that get’s to me, y’know?”

“That is the way to the heart of the great Amer Cottrell? Being mean?”

A sigh as she let go of that necklace again and her fingers tangled together in front of her stomach,

“Not JUST him being mean. It’s more than that, it’s hard to describe. It’s not like he is being mean just for the sake of it, there is more to it, something deeper to it.”

She looked almost serious for once as she attempted to make her feelings clear and Elise could see it was a genuine struggle but could also see there was something deeper in her eyes, some far off emotion that was less definable but was undeniably warm. This prompted Elise to say,

“You really care about him.”

A soft smile as she looked at the necklace resting in the palm of her hand as she said, 

“Yeah.”

She dropped it and looked to her as she tried to laugh it off a little, 

“God isn’t that insane? Anyway, I brought some cheesecake from that bakery near my house I told you about-”

And Elise dropped it because Amber obviously wanted to and the night pressed on. Dinner done and moving to the living room having dessert with more drinks, watching a movie and having even more snacks. Watching a bad movie and laughing probably way too much, mostly because some people told them this movie was God-awful and they were both in agreement it wasn’t that bad,

“Like I mean I have seen way worse.”

“Right? Like have they ever seen an actual bad movie before?”

They kept laughing and joking, and then the comparisons started when the main character started traipsing around and Amber was smirking so hard when she nudged Elise and said, 

“Remind you of anyone?”

And almost as if on que the line, 

“I cleaned these blades but they just wanna get dirty again."

Elise looked to Amber who was staring at the screen and Elise nudged her hard as she said,

“Oh not the first time you’ve heard that, huh?”

“I mean not that EXACTLY-”

And eventually that first movie was finished after many more similar lines and jokes and nudges the second movie was started and one of the characters weirdly resembled Amber and Elise couldn’t stop comparing. She was looking at Amber so weird for so long it prompted her to ask,

“What is on your mind?”

“This girl in the movie, she is like JUST like you.”

Amber looked at the tv and squinted before saying almost too quietly, 

“But my tits are way bigger than hers-”

So Elise smacked her shoulder and said, 

“Not the way you look idiot! The way you act!”

She gestured to the screen to the character who was using a makeshift pole to literally pole dance and grind against it and Amber stared even longer before saying, 

“No. I don’t see it.”

“YOU HAVE A POLE IN YOUR APARTMENT-”

“And?! What about it?!”

Elise tried to get her to see the light by talking about the times she had literally seen Amber on that pole in her apartment, carrying on a casual conversation as she spun around the pole in a pair of heels so insane that simply thinking about wearing them made Elise’s feet hurt. Amber still didn’t get it. By the time the second movie was done, the drinking had slowed considerably the snacking had ended and they were both actually pretty tired, so off to bed they headed. Elise insisted that she stay in her room and Amber wasn’t about to fight as she headed to the bathroom to get changed. They both downed some water before passing the fuck out in Elise’s bed, facing away from each other. 

It was Friday.

Where Amber was, certainly wasn’t about to change that. 

When she felt that oh so familiar feeling of those sheets sliding against her bare legs, as opposed to feeling the usual happiness and excitement that she normally did she instead snapped up into a sitting position, nervous as her fingers twisted in the sheets as she looked around to find that yes she was in fact in the playroom. 

“God damn it.”

She should have expected it and she heard someone walking behind her and she sat up on her knees and turned to look to see him. 

“Evening Amber.”

She sighed, normally this was the perfect set up for her ideal Friday night and the way he said her name even now still got to her, she tried to play it cool anyway as she responded,

“Evening Freddy.”

He tsk’d as she started to walk closer as he said, 

“Oh pet, you normally greet me so much more enthusiastically than that. What’s wrong?”

She huffed and tucked some hair behind her ear as she said, “You know why!”

“Do I?”

He hummed as he took the three steps down to be on the bed with her, sitting down on those same steps, right in front of her as she continued, 

“Yes. You know I am not alone right now.”

A laugh from him and he reached out, blade on his index finger hooking in the chain of her necklace and he pulled her forward as he spoke just to her, 

“All the more reason to do this.”

Fuck.

And she could try to fight it but they both knew it was futile and she would lose. He pulled her closer and her hands rested on his knees as she leaned in, she rationalized it as she could keep it PG-13, she could stop, nothing wrong with kissing. 

The fact she thought it would stay that way was honestly hilarious. Like as if Freddy would have her alone on a Friday and not take advantage of this situation. She tried to pull back, using her hands that were still on his knees for leverage as she pushed back but all that invited was him making his move and pushing her onto her back, making the long t-shirt ride up her thighs and he was on top of her. His hands on either side of her head, resting between her legs, covering her body easily as he always did,

“Freddy-”

She tried to warn and he leaned down and his mouth met her neck and that alone made her breath catch and she tried to squirm away but he never allowed her to move too far away from him. 

“Yeah Amber?”

He asked it about as innocent as he was capable of before biting on the side of her throat and she bit back a moan before saying, 

“Please, we-we shouldn’t-”

“Oh like that will convince me?”

That only spurred him on more and she should have counted on that, I mean her even saying that phrase that was practically a cliche’ but it still turned her on to. Doing things she shouldn’t was kind of Amber’s whole thing and one of her biggest kinks. 

“You know tonight is my night to have you and I can tell-”

His knee pressed in between her legs and she couldn’t help pushing back against him and his gloved hand moved, one of his blades dragged down her shoulder and she nearly shivered from the feeling and he continued on,

“-you want it so fucking bad.”

And he was right. Their last hookup was a full week ago and while they went that long and longer normally no issue that stressful week Amber had meant she didn’t really have any solo time and so the prospect of being here with him and having all he could offer was so fucking tempting. He ground his leg into the crotch of her dampening panties and she let out the quietest moan she could and squirmed back against him. That one thought running through her mind, what if she heard, what if she woke up, she was right fucking there and couldn’t fathon getting caught by her, I mean getting caught having sex was one thing, but getting caught like that in her friend’s own bed? 

“I don’t care if your little friend is right next to you. And I don’t think you really care that much either.”

Yet even after what he said with another grind and she couldn’t stop herself. The need was too much. 

She gave in but she said.

“I do care.”

He whispered right in her ear,

“But you aren’t stopping.”

Gloved hand made its move and wrapped around her throat as he continued,

“Better be quiet then.”

Easier said than done. 

Especially when he knew just what to do and just how to pull the most and best reactions out of her. It went quickly but not quickly enough for her liking, he loved to tease her so much he would never give in to what she wanted so fast. I mean this was a dream scenario for him, a perfect opportunity to torment her and play in such a fun way. He kissed and teased her by running those blades over her thighs, he waited until she was practically whimpering for more until he moved on. 

He kept her shirt on but made her lose her panties, his gloved hand on her throat and his other hand between her thighs, her hand was gripping his wrist, she was breathing harder, from him squeezing her neck and from how his fingers manipulated her below her waist. She was focusing on just breathing and trying to endure, but it was hard, two fingers buried in her dripping cunt as his palm ground on her clit, she wanted to grind back onto him, wanted to cry out and beg for more like she normally did. Trying to be silent was so fucking hard, normally due to the fact that she lived alone she could really let go, she wasn’t sure how much noise she made in these dreams, how much of her actual voice or movements came out into reality but she didn’t want to exactly find out today of all days. 

“Cl-close-”

She breathed it out as her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing was so shaky, her thighs tensed in anticipation, biting her bottom lip, unsure how she would prevent herself from moaning or gasping or making any noise during her orgasm but she needed to feel it so badly. She was positive she would manage, she needed it, hadn’t realized how much she had needed it after a week, she was right there about to slip over the edge and he pulled his hand away, she nearly yelped in protest from being so brutally edged so unexpectedly but her opposite hand flew over her mouth and she restrained herself from groaning into her palm. 

“That’s one.”

She gave him a questioning look but he said nothing, hand going back between her thighs and she took a deep inhale through her nose to steady herself before pulling her hand back and asking it, so quietly, a single word, 

“One?”

A nod from him, his fingers sliding back inside with no resistance at all, she nearly moaned at the sensation and he confirmed it, 

“Yes one.”

“H-how many?”

A light hum from him as he considered her question and then he said, 

“How about one for every day since our last fuck?”

A week.

Seven days. 

Seven edges.

Fucking Chirst. 

She still saw him every night as per their agreement but it wasn’t just about the sex every single time now, some times their nightly visit was as short as five minutes just checking in, sometimes a lot more, but not every single night was about the intense physical connection they shared. It showed they had grown and cared about each other other than just that. Also, it meant that when they did get physical that it was fucking intense as hell. Some weeks they would fuck almost every night, others they would just once or twice, either way was fine with both of them, it just depended. 

It got harder and harder, her hand basically never left her mouth and when it did she had her face buried in one of the pillows to try and muffle any sound. He used his hand and his mouth and at one point had pulled her up, made her grind on his thigh as he bit hickies onto her chest and shoulders. He began leaving the lightest cuts he could on her hips, she tried to protest, not wanting to bleed on her friend’s bed but he made her grind, his non gloved hand on her hip, and she almost cried out and buried her face in his shoulder instead as not to be heard. 

Finally he had her, she was on her back, thoroughly edged, the cuts providing that all important bit of pain and danger she got off on so heavily, she was sweating and nearly panting, his hands on her hips when he had finally sunk inside of her and she had her fist pressed to her mouth. Seven edges is near her limit, anymore and she is in danger of being a total puddle of need, start crying in sheer frustration, something that while embarrassing for her, again the idea of needing anyone or anything so much that it could make her cry was a lot for Amber, it was still a turn on and enjoyable all the same. He loved to see her cry after all. It wouldn’t take her long to cum with him fucking her like this, hands sliding down off her hips and cradling her thighs, pulling her legs up, she wrapped them around his hips, blades bit into the ample flesh of her thigh and she was shaking. The way he had her was perfect, he was able to get that sweet spot inside and provide that all needed friction to her clit and she won’t be long, her hand pulled back and she whispered it, rushed, 

“Freddy- Fuck, right there.” 

“Awe, yeah? Right there?”

That fucking smirk as he mocked and teased, his grip tightened and he gave a much harder thrust that ended in a grind when he held to the hilt inside of her. She whimpered with a nod, biting on the back of her hand and her other hand was twisted in her sleep shirt. She was so close already, he could tell of course and teased her over that too, 

“Look at the little slut. Going to cum in her friend’s bed while she is asleep right next to her. You really don’t have any shame, huh?”

She agreed, with every little bit of what he said, not even because it was true or she really believed it but because it was hot and he wasn’t exactly totally wrong and the biggest reason, she just wanted to fucking cum already. Nodding along as he kept going, whispering such awful things that made her pulse and clench around him, aided in her climb, she was so damn close, he could tell and finally he gave her permission. She had looked to him with pleading eyes when she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer and he told her that word, her favorite word, he told her-

“Yes.”

And that is when she woke up. 

Confused and disoriented, sitting up suddenly to find Elise right there, sitting up on her knees, hand on Amber’s shoulder, it took her a minute to realize and register that Elise was talking to her, 

“Are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep and it woke me up, you were all sweaty and shaking too, it looked like you were having a nightmare.”

Oh Christ. She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say, it wasn’t easy to fluster Amber or make her speechless but here she was. She has been caught, she was still basically panting, her face flushed, and she shifted and yeah she was sweaty and she could feel the blood on her skin under her shirt and how wet she was between her thighs, fuck her underwear was actually off, that was a problem. 

“I-I’m fine.”

She lied as she finally forced herself to look Elise in the eyes and that is when Elise realized. She looked her over and took her in, from the messy hair to the blush covering her cheeks and neck and her exposed shoulder, her gaze lingering there for a moment, bruises? No. Hickies. Those weren’t they before they went to bed and she saw how hard she was breathing and how she was fidgeting and she spoke,

“You weren’t having a nightmare.”

“No.”

She was looking away again as she said it far too quickly.

“I wasn’t.”

The realization that it was Friday night hit and Elise almost felt ridiculous for not realizing sooner. Elise laughed first, leaning against Amber and that made her smile, 

“I’m so sorry for interrupting.”

Amber laughed a little too as she leaned back on her, 

“You didn’t know, you were just worried about me. It’s sweet but fuck, you could NOT have picked a worse time.”

Elise pulled back as she caught Amber’s gaze again and Amber said with a laugh, 

“Yeah! I was right about to-”

They both paused. Amber’s laugh dying off and Elise and her both noticed the lingering tension, both so close together, Amber still a bit too out of breath, the remainder of her sentence was obvious as it hung in the air. 

“About to?”

Elise asked and Amber gave a small nod as she repeated those two words, much quieter and she got an idea and vocalized it just as quickly as it formed, 

“This might seem crazy but would you want to join us?”

This was quite a special offer. Elise knew damn well that Freddy didn’t share Amber. What Elise hadn’t really gotten into with Amber was the fact Freddy had been paying her some visits of her own and things had been escalating between them. He even told her it was by Amber’s suggestion that he pay her some special attention but being included in what they got up to together. A very special circumstance and one she would probably regret turning down, she was into Amber too and got the vibe Amber returned those feelings. There was this kind of lingering tension between the two, particularly tonight now that they had met up in person, the chance to have both of them, well, it was damn appealing, if not a bit scary and overwhelming. 

“Yes.”

She said it almost without thinking and Amber smiled and took her hand and Elise asked, 

“You sure he’ll be okay with it?”

A scoff and a laugh as she laid back and tugged on Elise’s hand encouraging her to do the same as she said, 

“Oh yes I think I can talk him into a threesome. Don’t worry.”

She tried not to as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep surprisingly quick. The whole scenario was insane to Elise. I mean reading about all of what happened was one thing, being brought into the personal playroom where 95% of it all took place was another entirely. Amber wasn’t lying, the sheets on the sunken bed felt lovely, she opened her eyes when she felt Amber pull away and get up. She looked to see Amber up on her knees and right in front of that monster she had been getting far too familiar with as of late. But seeing him like this was odd. Seeing Amber leaning up, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck and kissing him, she pulled back and gestured over her shoulder, to Elise sitting there as she said in a playful tone,

“I brought along the guest that so rudely interrupted us, think she can join?”

And well what was he about to say. No? Yeah Freddy was a lot of things but a total idiot wasn’t one of them.

She didn’t have much time to look around even though she wanted to. She was curious, she wanted to see how truthful Amber had been but thus far it had seemed she had been very honest. 

“Bringing me a treat, aren’t you just the sweetest. Thank you, shortstack.”

He said it so mocking with a kiss on Amber’s cheek and she flushed and Elise laughed before asking, 

“Shortstack, huh? Never heard that one before. Didn’t include THAT little tidbit in your work.”

Amber huffed and rolled her eyes as she retorted,

“Heaven forbid I wanted to keep a few small things just between him and I.”

“Awe you embarrassed? Didn’t put that in?”

He teased as his arms wrapped around her waist and she tried to squirm away and Elise asked,

“Wait he hasn’t read it?”

“No he hasn’t, and he is never going to either.”

She said it seriously and he rolled his eyes, it was obviously something that had been talked about before. She didn’t need to elaborate further on that. It made sense. Seems like Freddy already had a big enough ego when it came to Amber, reading a novel about how into him she was and her full thoughts and perspective on what they did? There would be no coming back from that if it was all out in the open. 

Elise wasn’t entirely sure how she got here. It escalated so quickly, her understanding of Amber’s situation increasing exponentially. She would write and make mention of how easily he could create tension and convince her to do things, how fast he could turn her on and Elise would enjoy reading and hearing about it but didn’t really get it.

She did now. 

He was certainly acting different to her than how he did when he had her in her own dreams. How he was now in front of Amber, touching was not light but certainly not as rough as it had been previously, not by a long shot. Having Amber there definitely affected him, and having her here was comforting, this was still so much to handle. Particularly when clothes began to be stripped away, Amber was right behind her, carefully lifting her shirt up as she asked right in her ear, 

“Is this okay?”

And the simple fact she could clearly hear the concern tinting her words was enough to help put her at ease and she nodded her consent. Being in the middle of the two of them, having so much personalized attention was something Elise was very un-used to. It was like getting almost drowned in sensation once it got going. Feeling Amber remove her shirt and drag her fingers down her shoulders and sides, coming to rest on her hips and her fingertips in the waistband of the pants she wore to bed. Freddy in front of her, mouth on her neck and his own hands beginning to roam, she still felt terrified of that glove and when the backs of them ghosted over her stomach she tensed and Amber whispered again in her ear, 

“Relax.”

Again, easier said than done.

Soon enough she was on her back, Amber was still right there, open arms and letting Elise lay against her, her shirt own shirt abandoned, the skin on skin contact was comforting and grounding as Amber wished it would be. When he was between her thighs and she thought Amber was a good writer but she somehow was not able to properly express how fucking good with his mouth he was. Amber had one hand in Elise’s hair, running her fingers through it slowly, her other arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders as she almost talked her through it. Encouraging because she had been through the exact same thing on her own.

“I know, it’s a lot. I’m here. Doesn’t it feel good?”

A particularly good pass of his tongue made her gasp her response, in total agreement and Amber laughed lightly, a kiss pressed on top of her head. 

“Yes! Fucking Goddd-Yes.”

“You are doing so good.”

A soft hum as she added on how good she thought that she looked and on it went. Amber was in disbelief herself. Sharing this bed and this space with someone else that was so important to her was so exciting, she hadn’t felt quite this way for another woman in maybe ever? She had liked women, done things with them but similarly things never really clicked but something about Elise just got to her, seeing her with him was so fucking exciting. She could see Elise getting close and she pulled her closer as she asked, 

“Do you want more?”

The “Yes!” left her mouth so quickly and soon she was having to adjust to the reality of what was about to happen. Seeing him above her and hard, exposed and at the ready. Another kiss on top of her head, she asks 

"Are you okay?" 

Elise can barely respond, not verbally, she nods, unable to look away, cold blades drag lightly over her thigh, she can hardly believe she is here and that this is truly happening. He brushes against her and she can't help the way her breath hitches or how her thighs tense, he is right there, about to take her and she isn't sure if she is ready but how can she speak when she is so overcome with feeling? 

Amber speaks for her, "I think she is as ready as she'll ever be." 

And Freddy can't help but chuckle, his other hand meeting her opposite outer thigh, gripping tightly, "If you're sure she can handle it." 

And then from being empty one second to filled the next she nearly sobs. Elise can't stay silent, not now, but she isn't able to form any coherent thought or sentence. Amber knows the feeling. It is a little funny hearing someone else in the same predicament. Moans of "Please-" and "More." not even sure what you are asking for, curses and gasps and so much more, so much to handle. Amber places a kiss placed along the side of her throat that makes her squirm and her hand finally trails lower and when her fingers rub that first tight circle over her clit, it makes Elise practical jump like she has been shocked by electricity.

It got a little blurry for Elise after that. Between the feeling of Amber’s roaming hands and her working her over sensitive clit with near perfect precision as Freddy fucked into her. The dirty talk, pulling her legs up, hitting a part inside of her that made he yelp and that made Amber laugh into her neck and Freddy didn’t let up. 

“Is this what you want hmm? What Amber’s got? Want to get fucked stupid until you are a complete mess?"

It did sound nice. It sounded fun. Not thinking, only feeling, she saw the immediate appeal, especially with how close she was getting, she agreed, mostly because the only thing she could say when she started cumming was a string of barely coherent “Yes’.”. 

That wasn’t the first one, of course not, Amber at least helped control the situation and made Freddy ease up. She controlled the flow really fucking well actually but Amber was always good at reading people, and after another two orgasm’s that left her gasping, well Amber could tell Elise needed a break, a big one, and also she was in desperate need of some attention herself. A week since she came, edged thoroughly before Elise even got here and then having a front row seat to see her get off three times, she was desperate. Even still she made sure she was fine as she got out from under her. A look of genuine concern, brushing some of her hair aside as she looked into her eyes, searching for something and again Elise appreciated it and gave a small nod. 

“I’m great.”

And Amber smiled at that. Elise felt great, fine, everything was good but fucking hell she did feel like a mess, she wasn’t sure how she looked in the moment but composed was probably not the right word. 

She watched this small moment that was so very telling to Amber and Freddy. Amber was still right there looking into her eyes and Freddy reached out and ran one of those blades down her spine and she watched the effect it had on her. How her eyes widened and her smile fell, back arching and how her breath stuttered, the little look over her shoulder and he gestured for her to come closer and so she did. She stood up on her knees and leaned into him, twisting just right to kiss him, something that she had obviously done before. Then with his gloved hand wrapping around her neck, non-gloved hand on her wrist, using those two points of contact he pulled her back and she assumed he slipped inside of her. The way she gasped against his mouth and the small indulgent smile and half laugh-half moan, it was so odd, it was hot and inherently filthy but also sweet and intimate. It seemed very them. She almost felt like she was intruding on a private moment, she felt lucky to be privy to something so obviously personal. 

It stayed sweet for all of two seconds before he began to move and pushed Amber down into a better position to really fuck her. Then it was like the positions had almost flipped. Elise on her back, still a little dazed from her high, sweat hadn't had a chance to dry yet. Amber almost fully on top of her, head on her chest, thick mess of red curls right there, so close she could reach out and touch them. He has her in almost a face down ass up position. Amber is gripping the sheets on either side of Elise's shoulders, his hands on her hips and he fucks into her so well and the look on Amber's face, the flush on her cheeks, how she breathes. 

It is amazing. 

After reading about this over and over and hearing about how they were together, seeing it now, being a part of it. It happening literally almost on top of her, it was almost too hot for words. She shouldn't be this aroused after just having cum that many times and yet she was. Elise can't help herself. 

She wants to be a bigger part of it. She NEEDS to be a bigger part of it. She reaches out and one hand cups Amber's cheek and her eyes are still glazed over, heady and full of lust, she is breathing so hard. And yet there is still recognition in her stare, a small open mouthed smile as she leans into her touch. Elise's thumb strokes over her cheek, she feels so warm, Amber can't help herself, she presses a kiss to the pad of her thumb before licking over it, looking up into Elise's eyes. Her reaction draws a laugh from Amber along with a bigger smile before a particularly hard thrust from Freddy makes her laugh break off into a moan of his name. 

And when Elise see's that, how Amber's eyes roll back and how her bottom lip is tugged on by her teeth. She can't help it. Her second hand joins the first and places on her other cheek, fingers brushing over her hair and she moves forward, pulling Amber a bit closer and she fucking kisses her and the moan they share is almost like when two musicians find that perfect way of being in sync when making music. Finding their rhythm. 

Amber had been quite liberal with her affections and had been placing many kisses over her skin during their foreplay and as Freddy took her but now this was something else. Amber loved the fact that Elise had been the first one to initiate this, taking that step and pressing their lips together, she returned that same affection so easily. One of the few things that did live up to the hype for Amber even way back in the day, was kissing. The one thing she could always rely on, finding someone who was a good kisser that she clicked enough with at some shitty party was easy, it was when things progressed past making out that issues arose, so getting kissed while getting fucked was one of those few blissfully overwhelming things for Amber. She couldn’t help it as she got so damn into it, her hands leaving the sheets and gripping Elise’s arms, pushing back onto Freddy and moaning against her friend’s mouth. 

“Oh you really got her now.”

His non-gloved hand threaded in her thick curls and tugged and she moaned from the pain as he forced them to break their kiss momentarily.

“She is a total slut for that. A few little kisses and she will do anything,”

The whimper she let out at him saying ‘slut’ caught Elise’s attention. She really did seem to like it when he was mean to her, her hands gripped harder, she seemed to tense and then Elise got another idea. With her head pulled back she had the perfect chance and so she leaned forward and began to kiss over Amber’s throat and she moved to give her even more space and moaned her name, 

“You sound good moaning another girl’s name.”

They both had to agree. 

“However. I think Amber can put her mouth to better use.”

And before either could question what he meant Freddy was pulling on her hair and guiding her and she took the hint quickly, re-adjusting until she was able to do what he wanted, and to be fair, what she wanted as well. Having her own mouth between Elise’s thighs. This was a big, long time fantasy of hers and Freddy knew that, getting fucked while giving oral to someone else was something she had longed for, getting to provide that was spectacular and of course the view was great. 

It was unfair really. How the fuck was Amber so good at that while still getting fucked? Why did it make it so much better too? I mean the skill Freddy had displayed, the level of control and technique was amazing of course but something about this, was so hot. Amber’s hands on her hips and the how into it she was, fervent passion apparent as she worked, licked and kissed and moaned, her breath felt so warm against her as she still expressed her own pleasure. Freddy had obviously not let up at all, if anything he was doing all he could to make this even harder on her, verbally degrading her, dragging those knives over her and starting to draw blood. Elise couldn’t help but notice the older cuts on her, thin white lines showing where his weapon had lingered previously, she leaned into his touch that caused her pain just as much as the ones that brought pleasure. 

“Such a good whore. Do you like tasting cunt while I abuse your holes?”

Amber had been a self professed slut but honestly seeing her now like this, it was kind of hard not to believe her, the assertion seemed to be very valid with a lot of support backing it. I mean it was hard not to think that when she nodded, a broken moan as she didn’t dare break contact long enough to properly respond, too preoccupied with using her tongue as well as she could muster to even say the word “Yes.” properly. The fact the word came out fractured and wet and wrong seemed only to make him happy and drive her deeper into that needy and submissive headspace. 

“She’s getting awfully close. Since you’re our guest, I’ll let you decide. It’s been a whole week, should we let her cum?”

Elise could not recall ever seeing such a pleading look. Amber’s fate in her hands and she felt like the answer was obvious. Yet she paused. She knew her friend well and has read everything she has written, she has claimed to love denial, would she prefer being denied again? She was getting close herself, thinking wasn’t a top priority but there was something hot about taking what she wanted most away, telling her no and almost stealing the orgasm right out from under Amber, pulling it away only to have it for herself on her friend’s eager tongue. 

But she wasn’t that mean. 

That was his job. 

She understood what a big deal being asked here, invited into their personal space and to be included. Freddy didn’t share Amber with anybody, well anybody but her apparently, to deny her seemed unnecessarily cruel and so she didn’t. Amber was struggling to keep pace but managed, her end was obvious, she was dangerously close and Elise gave permission as easily as she breathed and then it was her turn to take in the view. 

I mean she understood fully what he saw in her. Completely now. I mean she already knew she was kind, fun, a hard worker who still knew how to cut loose, but now she really saw first hand the more personal and private side of Amber. Giving and hot, submissive and writhing, moaning and driven by desire and overtaken with pleasure at the moment of her end. 

Did it make Elise cum much sooner and harder? Perhaps. Could anyone blame her for that? 

No. 

It took a while for Elise to come back down to Earth but when she had, Amber had been pulled off of her. She saw her now leaning back against Freddy, legs spread wide, he had two fingers inside of her and all she could do was watch as he worked her over. Gloved hand on her face, leather clad thumb in her mouth, she looked so far gone as he quickly, and I do mean quickly, pulled another orgasm out of her with his fingers. Mid-way through Elise had realized he had cum in her, must have when she had, and was using that as ample lube to finger fuck her already messy cunt. After another one for good measure, somehow even quicker, Amber did mention in her writing how after the first it got easier and easier, he removed his fingers and made her clean them. 

“How’s it feel knowing she is seeing you like this? Totally cock-drunk?”

He had been going on most of this time they had spent together. He seemed to know just what to say to her to make it all worse, or as Amber might say, better, as he dirty talked to her. Amber seemed almost sleepy which was funny considering it was a dream but she hummed as she pulled his fingers out, some cum slipping out of the corner of her mouth and he scooped it back up and forced it back in her mouth. She let him with zero issue and finally said with a nod, practically delirious, 

“I love it.”

After that it was like the mood shifted. He was hugging her from behind, whispering things in her ear that Elise couldn’t hear, she looked so happy, seemed to come down and come out of wherever she was mentally. Seeing Amber as she had written about countless times, sweaty and sticky, bloodied and cum filled, even though it was the first time Elise had seen her like this in the flesh, she looked right. 

She looked so damn happy, that had to be it, being able to be herself at her truest, no wonder she always came back for more, and no wonder he liked her so much. Hard not to when she looked like that. She talked excitedly to him about how great that all was and how much she wanted to do that again sometime and thanking him and fuck she was really going off and then she was turned back to Elise and asking, 

“Did you have fun? We didn’t go too far? It was okay?”

Again, so concerned. Consent was paramount to Amber and Elise again appreciated it and told her that it was fun, like really fucking fun and she would love to be back sometime. Amber seemed overjoyed at this and before she knew it, she was seeing Amber saying good-bye and bed her own farewell, although hers wasn’t quite so affectionate and familiar. Freddy had told her she did great too, hearing him gush was something else, he told her it was very fun and he looked forward to seeing more of her. The way he said and the way he looked at her as he did made Elise want to blush all over again. 

The last thing Elise remembers his Freddy saying goodnight and a snap of his fingers and then she was awake. 

It was morning.

She hadn’t opened her eyes but could tell from the light trying to pour through her lids, she shifted and realized that yeah she still wasn’t alone. She felt her companion stir and she opened her eyes to see Amber’s head on her chest and she slowly woke up too. 

“Morning.”

A hum from her friend as she sat up with a stretch.

“Good morning to you too.”

Even first thing. Still so much energy, even after all of that. Amber looked over her shoulder with a smile to Elise who was still lying there, the thought that of course she is comfortable being so naked and exposed. Then Amber asked, 

“How about some coffee and then we figure out breakfast?”

Any worries about it being ‘weird’ were quickly squashed, Amber still just acted like she did before, she did give her a kiss on the cheek when she presented Elise with her coffee. And she did talk and gush about what they just did while she was making scrambled eggs and offered to wash the sheets, apologizing for the mess but swearing she knew the best way to get blood out of bed sheets, it felt domestic but not in an unnatural fashion. And then just as quick the conversation was onto what they were going to do that day. The rest of the weekend is still ahead and Elise couldn’t help but feel like inviting Amber into her home and her bed was a pretty great choice on her part.


End file.
